


O Come All Ye Faithful

by thinkpink20



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Come All Ye Faithful

The lights are up in the city, yellow fireflies strung between buildings, climbing the Christmas tree like mice. Sounds of footfall and children create static to the rhythm of their steps, the low gravel of John's voice.

Then a choir - O Come All Ye Faithful and John is off, stepping between the group of stiff old gentlemen, singing with chest puffed out, mocking their enthusiasm.

Paul laughs until it's hard to breathe; cold December air makes his lungs tight. His head feels fuzzy - light like the tree in the distance.

When he looks up, John is grinning only at him.


End file.
